Strange Beginnings
by PersephoneQ
Summary: This is the story of how Dean ended up marrying his fathers ex-fiancé's nephew after only two hours while completely sober. Ducifer. Possibly a series.


This is the story of how Dean Winchester ended up marrying the black sheep of his Dads ex-fiancé's family after only two hours and while completely sober.

* * *

Whenever Dean imagined his Dad getting out and moving on, he'd thought-_that's it_. Because he knew; his Dad was a settler. Once he found someone worth staying for, he _would_. There would be a wedding and new jobs and white picket fences and _no more hunting._

Dean had always looked forward to it. Of course, when he _really_ thought about it, he only ever really saw his mom with a different name. And that was most certainly not what he got as a step mom, if you could still call her that.

"Suck it up, Kiddo." Meg says as she sips red wine directly from the bottle. She claimed sharing was for toddlers and, frankly, no one in _that_ house could disagree. "The wedding's Tuesday and there's no two ways about it."

"Yeah, but do I _have_ to wear a tux?" Dean whined.

John kissed Meg's cheek as he passed and sat down, another bottle in hand. Dean had to repress a snort. Dad was _so_ whipped . "Sorry, Dean. If its any conciliation, you don't have to wear the tie."

"Yes, you do." Meg asserted.

"He does?"

"Yep." Meg nodded and popped the "p" and the cork on the new bottle, spilling wine everywhere. Meg only laughed.

Dean sighed. "I'll get the mop."

* * *

Dean had met his new step-family before, sure. Like, once or twice. And only, like, _three_ of them. Nevertheless, he knew he wouldn't like the rest of them. Uncle Crowley, step-brother Alistair, and cousin Lilith was enough to make him _**** sure_.

Then, he met Luce.

"Nice tie." Luce whispered as the music began and one of the twenty thousand bridesmaids walked down the isle. "Clip on?"

Dean scoffed bitterly. "I wish. Ruby had to tie all of our ties for us and I was last."

Ruby was Meg's younger, somehow _more_ temperamental sister. Dean wasn't overly fond, but Sam liked her. _Enough to snog her _right_ in church_, Dean added when he looked across the isle. _Gross_.

Luce winced, "Ooh! Tough break man. But hey! At least Meg made Crowley leave his creepy evil dogs at home."

It should be noted that Uncle Crowley was the proud owner of twelve fully grown Doberman Pinschers, as well as a few Bullmastiffs, each of whom could smell happiness from a mile away and whose sole purpose in life was to crush it.

Dean snorted. "Only because all this fake happiness would drive them _crazy_."

Luce turned to him, looking put-out. "Excuse _you_, but my happiness is a hundred-percent-oh-natural."

Dean barely muffled his laughter and slapped Luce in the arm. "Shut it, Luce! You'll get us kicked out!"

Luce huffed and slouched back in his seat. "I wish."

Dean swallowed the last of his chuckling and nodded.

After the last bridesmaid and groomsmen had taken their place around the alter, Meg finally arrived in her bright red dress, Azazel at her arm looking sort of miserable.

"Do you think if we stood up for the objection part of the sermon and claimed we were gay lovers, they'd call the whole thing off?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. Dads sort of goal oriented. If he wants it, he'll get it."

"Yeah but, _really_", Luce made a face. "who would want _that_? She's like, three pounds of crazy in a two ounce bag."

Dean laughed out loud and ignored the glares he got. "Yeah, sure, but we're not much better."

"I think you're normal." Luce said, pointedly not looking at Dean.

Dean thought that over. "Well, normaler than _you_, sure, but not by much. I mean, _I_ go to a therapist!"

Luce bit his lip and grinned, then ducked his head and chuckled. "I-Dean, I don't think 'normaler' is a word. And I am so crazier than you."

Dean put his elbow on the back of the pew and smirked. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

Luce sat up and smirked evilly. "You _sure_ you want to do this?"

Dean snorted. His Dad was marrying a witch-what's the worst that could happen? "Oh totally. I can take anything you dish out."

Luce shook his head. "You're gonna regret you said that." He whispered.

Then Luce stood up and shouted, "People of Winchester and Master!"

Dean turned red as every eye landed on them. Luce only grinned wider. "Sorry to interrupt, I really am, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Now?" Ruby hissed from beside Sam.

Luce nodded and turned to Dean, smiling sweetly. "Dean, I know we haven't known each other that long; only for about two hours actually. But in those two hours, I realized that you are exactly what I want out of life. A miracle above all miracles. And even though we know almost nothing about each other-hell, you don't even know my full name-I would very much like to. Together."

Everyone gasped as Luce got down on one knee and grabbed Deans hand between his. Dean tried to pull away, but Luce just grabbed on tighter, smiled sweeter.

"Dean Winchester, will you elope with me?"

A chorus of gasps and shouts and questions exploded in the tiny chapel. Loudest of all was Meg Masters herself, throwing down her bouquet and stomping down the stairs toward them.

Dean looked over at Luce, knowing they were in trouble, but didn't see fear or excitement like he expected. He only saw question. And that's when Dean realized, _Holy ****, this guy's for real!_

Luce, after two hours of goofing off in the back of a wedding procession, _really wanted to elope with Dean_. Dean, who couldn't sleep with the lights off. Dean, who counted the seconds, minutes, hours, and days of his mothers death. Dean, who went to an ugly therapist that didn't give him enough drugs to be normal but _just enough_ to be a little crazy.

Crazy enough to say, "Sure."

Over all the shouting and screaming, Dean was surprised Luce heard him, but the grin on his face guaranteed it.

Luce leaned forward and kissed Dean lightly on the cheek. Dean growled and pulled him in for a real kiss. Huh. Luce tasted a lot like cinnamon. When Luce pulled back, he licked his lips and whispered, "Lucifer. 'Luce' is short for Lucifer."

Dean snorted, "Of course it is!", and pulled Luce in for more.

A/R: This was probably the easiest, most satisfying thing I've written in a while. Autocorrect, though, has been a certain kind of hell I think we typically reserve for old drivers and That Guy at Wal-Mart. If you don't know who that is-beware, for it is most likely you.

As always, leave a review. I read every single one and even if I don't reply, I still love what you send me.

Love, Cath


End file.
